mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits
This is a per-episode breakdown of the credits. The numbers in parentheses denote appearance in the credits of specific episodes. First production span The first production span included all episodes from one through twenty-eight. All these episodes, with the exception of The Return of Harmony Part 1, share the same credit format. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by Lauren Faust (1-3), Amy Keating Rogers (3-4, 9, 13, 19, 26), Cindy Morrow (5, 11, 18, 24), Chris Savino (6, 17), Meghan McCarthy (7, 12, 20, 25), Charlotte Fullerton (8, 14, 22), M.A. Larson (10, 16, 23, 27-28), Dave Polsky (15, 21) *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Co-Director: James Wootton (listed as "director" in 27-28) *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis, Beth Stevenson (1-16) *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting and Production: Voicebox Productions Inc. *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Featured Singers: Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie, Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle, Kazumi Evans as Rarity *Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Francisco Avalos, Andy Bartlett (1-16), Alex Basio, Sherann Johnson, Lih Liau, Jim Miller, Kenny Park, Tom Sales, Sam To, Scott Underwood, Nicole Wang, Mike West, Jocelan Thiessen (17-28) *Storyboard Revisionists: Marshall Fels Elliott, Lih Liau (1-16), Jim Miller, David Wiebe, Nabie-Ah Yousuf (1-16) *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designers: Robin Mitchell, Mike Gilbert, Nicole Gauss *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designers: Phil Caesar, Dave Dunnet *Development Artists: Martin Ansolabehere, Dave Dunnet, Paul Rudish *Color Artists: Kellie deVries, Alexandra Jones *Cleanup Artists: Jared Bennett, John Beveridge, Mike Gilbert, Chris Mizzoni, Kent Reimer, Jacqueline Robinson, Garnet Syberg-Olsen *VFX Designer: Gregory Roth *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Character Builders: Jared Bennett, Aidan McAteer (1-6), Holly Giesbrecht (1-6 credited as Holly Suarez), Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth, Dennis Hu (17-28) *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Tom Harris *Educational Consultant: Jordan Brown *Layout Supervisors: Brad Gibson, Joel Dickie, Michael Vatcher *Key Layout Artists: Brent Bouchard, Jason Campbell, Sean Covernton, Matthew Herring, Jason Horychun, Christopher Leinonen, Dana Smith, Mike Tisserand, Andy Tougas, Carlyle Wilson (7-28) *Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Lee Beer, William Bradford, Johnny Castuciano (1-6), Kuan-Fu Chen, Daniel Dinnendahl, Andrew Hogan, Trevor Hunter (1-6), Chad Jones, Dennis Levesque, Karen Poon, Jen Regan, James Richards, Wataro Uno, Carlyle Wilson (1-6), Norm Kritsch (7-28), Paul Brown (17-28), Allen Wu (17-28) *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell, Thom McKenna (17-26, 28) *Studio B Animators: Jeff Boldt (1-16), Holly Giesbrecht (credited as Holly Suarez in 1-16), Sarah Jargstoef, Graeme MacDonald, Stephanie Mahoney, Erica Pitt, Richard Rose, Justin Smith (1-16), Steve Wedel, Jayron Zolfaghari, Greg Adams (17-26), Brent Bouchard (17-26), Allan Cortez (17-28), Jesse Davidge (17-28), Joel Dickie (17-28), Dan Dinnendahl (17-28), Andrew Fielden (17-28), Brad Gibson (17-28), Matt Herring (17-28), Sebastian Lee (17-28), Sophia Lee (17-28), Chris Leinonen (17-28), Marco Li (17-28), Elard Meneses (17-28), Tony Osman (17-28), Randy Santa Ana (17-28), Alex Savin (17-28), Tim Stuby (17-28), Jhun Terrones (17-28), Michael Vatcher (17-28), Nabie-Ah Yousuf (17-28) *Animation Revisionists: Paul Johnson (1-16), Charlie Lee (1-6), Sebastian Lee (1-16), Aidan McAteer, Edwin Poon (7-16), Tim Barton (17-28), Richard Rose (17-28), Tzanko Tchangov (17-28) *AFX Artists: Ben Galewitz, Jason Ross Belyea (7-28) *Production Manager: Angela Belyea *Design Coordinator: Kimberly Small *Storyboard Coordinator: Lesley Crawford *Char & BG Builds Coordinator: Jason Ross Belyea *Layout Coordinator: Alicia Camarta *Animation Coordinator: Chris Bevacqua *Post Production Coordinators: Kimberly Small (1-16), Lesley Jenner (17-28) *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Jason Frederickson *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Frederickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG and Animation Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Animation Director (Top Draw): Lean Lagonera *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Hubert Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Irene Breis, Issabelita Itum *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Top Draw Animators: Patrick Arguelles, Jeffrey Bolalin, Arnel Padios, Ed Rosario, Wesley Go, Clenth Sanchez, John Irving Prudenciano, Veronica Dela Cruz, Zarah Francisco, Arnel Nollora, Marko Alauig, Jeannie Abille, Noriel Castillo, Erik Buyser, Jann Elmer Tinio, Crispin Castro, Jenny Sy, Jeff Teofilo, Romeo Timbang, Orville Vencer, John Brencis Ong, Ryann Sy, Peter Sison, Christian Albino, John Martin Wong, Stanley Sison, Gerry Guinto, Bryan Pabuhat, Rey Firmalo, Larry Lopez, Karen Dacallo, Siegfred Liongson, Aries Anonical *Production Legal (Studio B Productions): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (Studio B Productions): John Pyper (1-16), Steven Thibault (17-28) *Digital Production Management (Studio B Productions): Mark Rocchio *Technical Support (Studio B Productions): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin, Zorion Terrell *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Kathryn Page *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Kevin Healy, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer, Brenda Cullen (7-28) *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Production Accounting (Hasbro Studios): Shalonda Ware (1-16), Jason Zhang *Development & Creative Supervision: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard *Production Executives: Robert Fewkes, Sophia Hussain The Return of Harmony Part 1 Episode twenty-seven contains a credit sequence unique to the episode. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by M.A. Larson *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Director: James "Wootie" Wootton *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting and Production: Voicebox Productions Inc. *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Kenny Park, Tom Sales, Mike West *Storyboard Revisionists: Marshall Fels Elliott, Jim Miller, David Wiebe *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designer: Robin Mitchell *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designer: Phil Caesar *Color Artists: Kellie deVries, Alexandra Jones *Cleanup Artists: John Beveridge, Mike Gilbert *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Character Builders: Jared Bennett, Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Tom Harris *Layout Supervisors: Brad Gibson, Joel Dickie *Key Layout Artists: Brent Bouchard, Matthew Herring, Todd Ramsay, Dana Smith, Mike Tisserand, Andy Tougas *Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Lee Beer, William Bradford, Paul Brown, Kuan-Fu Chen, Daniel Dinnendahl, Andrew Hogan, Norm Kritsch, Wataro Uno, Allen Wu *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell *Animation Revisionists: Tim Barton, Aidan McAteer *AFX Artist: Ben Galewitz *Studio B Animators: Greg Adams, Brent Bouchard, Andrew Fieldon, Brad Gibson, Holly Giesbrecht, Matt Herring, Sophia Lee, Chris Leinonen, Marco Li, Graeme MacDonald, Stephanie Mahoney, Aidan McAteer, Thom McKenna, Elard Monoses, Tony Osman, Richard Rose, Randy Santa Ana, Tim Stuby, Tzanko Tchangov, Mike Tisserand, Jhun Terrones, Steve Wedel *Production Manager: Angela Belyea *Design Coordinator: Kimberly Small *Storyboard Coordinator: Lesley Crawford *Char & BG Builds Coordinator: Jason Ross Belyea *Layout Coordinator: Alicia Savlin *Animation Coordinator: Chris Bevacqua *Post Production Coordinator: Lesley Jenner *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Jason Frederickson *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Frederickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Hubert Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Irene Breis, Issabelita Itum *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Production Legal (Studio B Productions): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (Studio B Productions): Steven Thibault *Digital Production Mgmt (Studio B Productions): Mark Recchio *Technical Support (Studio B Productions): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin, Zorion Terrell *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Kathryn Page *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Kevin Healy, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer, Brenda Cullen *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Production Accounting (Hasbro Studios): Jason Zhang *Development & Creative Supervision: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard *Production Executives: Robert Fewkes, Sophia Hussain Second production span This production span begins with Lesson Zero. *Developed for Television by Lauren Faust *Producer: Sarah Wall *Story Editor: Rob Renzetti *Written by Meghan McCarthy (29), M.A. Larson (30), Cindy Morrow (31), Amy Keating Rogers (32), Charlotte Fullerton (33), Merriwether Williams (34) *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Director: James "Wootie" Wootton *Executive Producers: Chris Bartleman, Blair Peters, Kirsten Newlands, Stephen Davis *Consulting Producer: Lauren Faust *Music by William Anderson *Main Title Theme by Daniel Ingram *Songs by Daniel Ingram *Voice Director: Terry Klassen *Voice Casting & Production: Voicebox Productions Inc *Featured Voice Performers: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Featured Singers: Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie, Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle, Kazumi Evans as Rarity *Storyboard Supervisor: Jim Miller *Senior Storyboard Artists: Sabrina Alberghetti, Raven Molisee, Joel Dickie, Kenny Park, Sherann Johnson, Tom Sales *Storyboard Artists: David Dick, Justin Nichols, Marshall Fels Elliott, Cory Toomey, Emmett Hall, Nicole Wang, Hanna Lee, David Wiebe, Corey McDaniel, Nabie-Ya Yousuf *Art Director: Ridd Sorensen *Character Designers: Rebecca Dart *Prop Designer: Ted Wilson *Location Designers: Phil Caesar *Color Artists: Alexandra Jones, Geoff Manson *Cleanup Artists: John Beveridge, Stacey Chomiak *Character Builds Supervisor: Jared Bennett *Character Builders: Jacqueline Robinson, Gregory Roth *BG Builds Supervisor: Chris Mizzoni *Offline Editors: Aaron Saunders, Mark Kuehnel, Ryan Vaugh *Online Editor: Mark Kuehnel *Layout Supervisors: Joel Dickie, Christopher Leinonen, Denny Lu, Michael Vatcher *Key Layout Artists: Tim Bennett, Randy Santa Ana, Dan Dinnendahl, Dana Smith, Matthew Herring, Tim Stuby, Marco Li, Carlyle Wilson, Stephanie Mahoney, Jayron Zolfaghari *Layout Artists: Lee Beer, Holly Giesbrecht, Hallis Blaney, Choom Lam, Paul Brown, Scott MacDonald, Chris Chan, Karen Poon, Kuan-Fu Chen, Kat Stenson, Ashley Crivea, Jen Rogan, Marvin Estropia, Dominik Voser, Andrew Fielden, Wataru Uno *Animation Directors: Denny Lu, Ishi Rudell, Tim Stuby *Animation Revisionists: Sebastian Lee, Sophia Lee, Rex Liwanag, Richard Rose *AFX Artist: Ben Galewitz *Production Manager: Angela Belyea *Production Coordinators: Chris Bevacqua, Lesley Crawford, Lesley Jenner, Alicia Savin *Post Production Coordinator: Lesley Jenner *Production Accountant: Marjorie Artamia *Dialogue Recording: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Audio Post Production & Mix: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Recording Engineer: Adam McGhie *Sound Editors: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault, Jason Fredrickson, Adam McGhie, Roger Monk CAS *Re-Recording Mixers: Todd Araki, Marcel Duperreault *Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison *Foley Recordist: Rick Senechal *Layout/BG and Animation Services: Top Draw Animation Inc. *Layout Supervisor (Top Draw): Chito Bernardo *Background Supervisor (Top Draw): Ednalle Vitug *Production Management (Top Draw): Gemma Santos, Ruel Balan, Leilani Monzales *Technical Staff (Top Draw): Alvin Sunga *Animation Director (Top Draw): Lean Lagonera *Asst. Animation/Retakes Supervisor (Top Draw): Gerry Guinto *Top Draw Animators: June Ralph Abaja, Jeannie Abille, Dominic Albino, Rovelyn Alday, Joanna Ang, Enzo Aquino, John Benedict Yepez, Jonathan Boringot, Eric Buyser, Sonie Cendana, Juliet Chan, Jonavic Cunanan, Julius Caesar Casanas, Novelito Dacuno, Veronica Dela Cruz, Mike Desuloc, Mark Lorenzo Festin, Zarah Francisco, Wesley Go, John Irving Prudenciano, Mary Jane Pallones, Laurie Jean Mandia, Ana Katrina Ocol, Sigrid Legaspi, Allan Leycano, Siegfred Liongson, Liesbeth Macaraig, William Magbanua, Jericho Malavega, Joeby Mamac, Edmund Mamarll, Denise Mariano, John Martin Wong, JC Maulion, Bonie Mina, Olive Pasalo, Saguisag Phoebe Kates, Rommel Ponferrada, Lester Rivera, Isabel Roman, Sarah Santos, Clenth Sanchez, Blue Sison, Peter Sison, Edwin Tabilaso, Jeff Teofilo, Romeo Timbang, Angela Wee, Jayr Yamon, Leanne Yu, Kevin Raymundo, Noriel Castillo, Dennis Manalo, Jay Huerta, Joel Quiocho *Head of Production (DHX Media/Vancouver): Chantal Hennessey *Production Legal (DHX Media/Vancouver): Sarah Tarry *Production Finance (DHX Media/Vancouver): Steven Thibault *Production Accountant (DHX Media/Vancouver): Marjorie Artamia *IT Manager (DHX Media/Vancouver): Sorion Terrell *Technical Support (DHX Media/Vancouver): Danyul Carmichael, Mark Lin *Production Finance (Hasbro Studios): Mary Beth Bambridge, Cynthia Turkington, Jason Zhang *Production Legal (Hasbro Studios): Mike Eisner, Michael Jaffa, Deborah Uluer *Production Management (Hasbro Studios): Kathryn Page, Jeff Curtis, Sophia Hussain *Technical Operations (Hasbro Studios): Bradford Keatts *Development: Michael Vogel, Michael Ross, Eliza Hart *Current Series: Linda M. Steiner, Brian Lenard, Robert Fewkes *Creative Consultants: Matt Mattus, Mark Wiesenhahn Pre-airing "one sheet" credits :Production Credits: :Developed for Television By Lauren Faust :Executive Producer Lauren Faust :Producer Sarah Wall :Story Editor Rob Renzetti :Supervising Director Jayson Thiessen :Co-Directors James Wootton"Wootton" is misspelled as "Wooton" in the original Ridd Sorenson :Music By William Anderson :Main Title Theme By Daniel Ingram :Main Characters: :Twilight Sparkle (voice: Tara Strong) :Applejack (voice: Ashleigh Ball) :Rarity (voice: Tabitha St. Germain) :Fluttershy (voice: Andrea Libman) :Rainbow Dash (voice: Ashleigh Ball) :Pinkie Pie (voice: Andrea Libman) :Spike (voice: Cathy Weseluck) Season three Season four Season five Season six Season seven Season eight School Daze - Part 1 :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Maurice LaMarche as Neighsay ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Gavin Langelo as Gallus ::Lauren Jackson as Silverstream ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Katrina Salisbury as Yona ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Vincent Tong as Sandbar ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax ::Garry Chalk as Prince Rutherford ::Ali Milner as Ember ::Richard Cox as Grandpa Gruff ::Devyn Dalton as Ocellus ::Christopher Gaze as Seaspray :Featured Singers ::Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity School Daze - Part 2 :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Devyn Dalton as Ocellus ::Gavin Langelo as Gallus ::Richard Cox as Grandpa Gruff ::Lauren Jackson as Silverstream ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder ::Maurice LaMarche as Neighsay ::Christopher Gaze as Seaspray ::Ali Milner as Ember ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia ::Vincent Tong as Sandbar ::Katrina Salisbury as Yona ::Garry Chalk as Prince Rutherford ::Kyle Rideout as Thorax :Featured Singers ::Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie ::Kazumi Evans as Rarity The Maud Couple :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy ::Adam Kirschner as Mudbriar ::Ingrid Nilson as Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ron Halder as Pony MC Fake It 'Til You Make It :Featured Voice Performers ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Insufferable Pony 2 ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Jeweled Pony, Posh Customer ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Snooty Fashion Scenester ::Ian Hanlin as Bracer Britches, Goth Pony ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Insufferable Pony 1 ::Mariee Devereux as Fashion Savvy Customer, Debutante Pony, Customer ::Caitlyn Bairstow as Blue Bobbin ::Ingrid Nilson as Maud Pie Grannies Gone Wild :Featured Voice Performers ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Granny Smith ::Peter New as Goldie Delicious, Bell Hop Pony, Big Stallion ::Marcy Goldberg as Apple Sauce ::Shirley Millner as Apple Rose ::Alex Zahara as Jack Pot ::Peter Kelamis as Carnival Barker, Resort Pony ::Tariq Leslie as Big Bucks ::Matt Hill as Soarin ::Kelly Sheridan as Line Pony, Misty Fly Surf and/or Turf :Featured Voice Performers ::Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo ::Cole Howard as Terramar ::Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom ::Brian Dobson as Sky Beak ::Advah Soudack as Ocean Flow ::Peter New as Conductor :Featured Singer ::Arielle Tuliao as Scootaloo Horse Play :Featured Voice Performers ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ::Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Audience Member ::Cathy Weseluck as Spike ::Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie ::Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity ::Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer ::Colin Murdock as On Stage ::Gavin Langelo as Gallus ::Lauren Jackson as Silverstream ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder ::Katrina Salisbury as Yona ::Vincent Tong as Sandbar ::Devyn Dalton as Ocellus My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony The Movie :Cast ::'Queen Novo': Uzo Aduba ::'Applejack''' and Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball ::Code Red: Adam Bengis ::Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Emily Blunt ::Princess Skystar: Kristin Chenoweth ::Applebloom : Michele Creber ::Capper: Taye Diggs ::Verko: Brian Dobson ::Bulk Biceps: Michael Dobson ::Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman ::Boyle: Max Martini ::Princess Cadance: Britt McKillip ::Big Mac: Peter New ::First Mate Mullet: Mark Oliver ::Princess Celestia and Lix Spittle: Nicole Oliver ::Grubber: Michael Peña ::Captain Celaeno: Zoe Saldana ::The Storm King: Liev Schreiber :: Songbird Serenade: Sia ::Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith & Muffins: Tabitha St. Germain ::Princess Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong ::Party Favor: Sam Vincent ::Spike the Dragon: Cathy Weseluck ::Canterlot Featured Voices: Michael Dobson, Andrew McNee, Tegan Moss, Sabrina Pitre, Rhona Rees, Sam Vincent ::Klugetown Featured Voices: Richard Ian Cox, Michael Dobson, Andrew McNee, Peter New, Nicole Oliver ::Additional Voices: Alistair Abell, Caitlyn Bairstow, Christine Chatelain, Brian Dobson, Paul Dobson, Rondel Reynoldson, Jason Simpson, Sarah Troyer, Siobhan Williams Notes de:Credits fr:Générique sv:Medverkande Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew